Return To The 10th Kingdom
by Reptileboy
Summary: The heroes return to the lands of fairytale and begin another adventure
1.

Chapter One  
Through the Rabbit hole again!  
  
The sun had begun setting in Central Park and the sky was a mix of colours from   
blood red to brilliant purple. The park had rarely exhibited sure beauty. Its location in   
the city of New York almost guaranteed that it was unkept and dirty. To most people   
this time of night was dangerous with muggers prowling the park grounds. This did   
not worry Virginia even though she was heavily pregnant, but then again nobody had   
a real life Wolf to protect them. Looking at him he looked majestic, leaving Virginia   
to wonder why she was so reluctant to open up to him. Here and now she was   
beginning to understand more and more about the mysterious Wolf. These past few   
months had been a revelation. Wolf had shown himself to be extremely affectionate   
and caring. A perfect father to be, as well as a husband.  
Wolf looked around the park, scanning for danger. No one was going to hurt   
his Virginia no matter what they did. He would make sure of their safety. Even with   
the heavy amount of baggage he was carrying he still was on full alert. Looking   
around to see if anyone was around, Wolf spotted no one. Indicating to Virginia to go   
in to the hedgerow, he took one last sniff to be sure, then followed her in.  
Virginia looked around in a place that was becoming far too familiar. Her father had   
not returned as he had said and only sent a note as not to worry her. A month back she   
received another note telling her when she could return. Upon this thought she pulled   
a small piece of paper out of her pocket. It was a letter from her father, Tony, and told   
her when to come here. The parchment read:  
  
Dear Virginia and Wolf,  
Your arrival is expected for 8 o'clock Tuesday, 3 weeks from now. The mirror will   
be activated at that time exactly. The prince has already planned a big ceremony in   
celebration of your return. I tried to deter him but he would hear none of it, so don't   
blame me. I hope to see you soon and tell Wolf I'm still watching him.  
I love honey, see you in the 4th kingdom,  
Love Tony.  
  
Virginia smiled, she had missed her father's company these past few months   
and was excited to be seeing him again. Apparently he had received a job from Prince   
Wendell, some government type job he had said. Vague was his description as always.   
She secretly believed he was afraid to come back in case he was arrested. After all he   
still was technically a fugitive.  
Wolf placed their luggage on the grass that was surrounded by thick bushes   
that helped conceal the mirror. Virginia felt her back begin to ache, another virtue of   
being pregnant. Wolf noticed her discomfort and in an effort to ease her pain he   
approached her and began massaging her back. There was something about Wolf's   
presence which was wholly magical.   
"Ah my hero!" Virginia said jokingly.   
" I am here to serve, my lady." Wolf replied. Wolf still continued to act like a   
faithful servant but his banter was beginning to become less flattering and more   
friendly, something Virginia preferred. He spoke with a softness that touched   
Virginias heart. They remained that way for a few silent moments, not needing to say   
any words. They basked in the comfort of their company.   
Ever since they had returned Wolf and Virginia had grown closer together. In   
the past few months they had shared with each other past memories. They both had   
begun to open up about each other. The fact that she was having his child brought   
them that much closer. As Wolf had said before wolves mated for life and this   
certainly seemed true so far. At night Wolf would recall tales from the nine   
kingdoms, after all Virginia had 500 years of fairytales to catch up on. Wolf seldom   
spoke of his past just saying that he was an ignorant cub and that it was all behind   
him. Virginia never pushed to reveal his past, respecting his privacy. She had known   
that his parents were killed by farmers but otherwise he remained tight lipped. Perhaps   
one day he would disclose this information. This was not important now though.   
They were madly in love and in Wolf she saw her future. Deep down Virginia was   
afraid that her perfect image of Wolf, the hero, would be shattered.  
Their relationship had grown and Virginia felt feelings towards Wolf which   
she had never felt before. Wolf was indeed someone she would like to spend the rest   
of her life with. The discovery that she was pregnant had surprised her but also   
pleased her. She had felt for some time that her life was slowly slipping away. Before   
meeting and becoming involved with Wolf she had not been in a relationship for a   
long time. Her foray in to the world of dating was not without its casualties, most of   
which were inflicted on her side. She had begun to feel that she would never meet a   
decent man and would spend her entire life with her father. This had saddened her,   
and she believed that she would never experience motherhood. This more than   
anything bother her and on occasion she would wish that she meet her own prince   
charming.  
Virginia no longer had to feel this way, as she had met her prince charming   
and was about to have a child. Her wish had come true. The start of the pregnancy was   
confusing and it was not until her and Wolf attended some classes on it and had seen a   
doctor that they began to feel better. As the baby grew inside so did their love. The   
baby was according to Wolf, very strong and happy. Wolf had demonstrated on many   
occasions to be able to sense the child's mood. There was no denying that Wolf had a   
connection with their unborn child. Virginia had felt some connection but believed it   
to be a result of her motherly instinct but Wolf had a real connection with it. He   
would lie on her stomach and talk to it as if they were having a conversation, often   
relaying things to her. Things such as the baby says hi or that he was hungry and to   
stop eating pickles as he did not like the way they tasted. It was funny to Virginia who   
had always believed that the mother had the bond with the child, in this case it was the   
father. The connection was much like the mysterious way that Wolf had acted to the   
boy in the gypsy camp. He had said that when speaking to the gypsy Queens   
grandson that no words were necessary. She wondered now just how true that was.  
As if on cue, the baby began kicking and Virginia cursed its energetic   
movements when she was herself so tired. Virginia had become accustomed to this   
almost daily routine. She placed her hands on he stomach and began rubbing. Almost   
immediately her ring began singing. Its soft lullaby soothing and she could feel the   
baby relax.   
"The baby is kicking" Virginia said as a smile crossed her face.   
" I know" Wolf replied "It's excited, as am I". Virginia sensed that wolf   
connection again and it was somewhat puzzling.   
Wolf's time in New York was not without some degree of difficulty or   
surprises. This was after all a new place to him and had many customs he was unable   
to comprehend. She knew he felt some what caged in by the high rise buildings. Like   
a dog he would jump at the chance to go to the park. There he would sit and stare at   
her and they would cuddle. Once Virginia hit upon the idea of bringing him to the   
viewing level of the empire state building. He was mesmerised by the city's expanse.   
Although he compared the building to a beanstalk and even asked her were their any   
giants in this world. But no matter how much Virginia tried to get Wolf accustomed to   
life in her world, he still yearned for his own. Virginia had already decided herself   
that she would live in the nine kingdoms if Wolf really wanted her to. Their love was   
that important to her.   
Virginia also felt that she would be unable to have her child here. It was after   
all part wolf and how would she be able to explain that to the doctors. It was a sad   
realisation that she had in knowing that in both worlds, her child would be persecuted.   
Except in the nine kingdoms she had some influence with the king. For now they sat   
and waited in each others arms, listening to her rings sweet song.  
It was a exactly 8 O'clock that when suddenly the air in front of them began to   
shimmer and the image of her father, King Wendell and his aides formed. Virginia   
saw her father all dressed up in ceremonial clothes as he waved joyously at them,   
destroying any image of importance he held. Wolf picked up their baggage and once   
again gestured for her to go first. Virginia began walking towards the mirror and   
turning just before she entered to get one last glimpse of New York city. It could be   
the last time she saw the city for a long time. She stepped through the mirror and   
everything around her turned momentarily black. An instant later, she emerged in the   
banquette hall.   
She hugged her father and gave him a kiss. Next the Prince surprisingly gave   
Virginia a hug. Virginia smiled, bemused. " Welcome back fair Virginia" Wendell   
said happily. " We have missed you" They turned waiting for Wolf to follow.   
Instead a bag came flying through followed by three others. Prince Wendell's aides   
quickly gathered these and brought them to an unseen area. finally Wolf appeared   
smiling. " Hello grampa" Wolf boomed with his arms outstretched. Grasping Tony in   
a tight embrace. Virginia could almost hear fathers ribs cracking. Tony began to   
struggle but Wolf still was not letting go. Virginia muffled a laugh instead she just   
smiled. It was Prince Wendell who came to Tony's rescue. " Welcome Wolf" the   
prince called "we have missed your company in the court". Wolf finally let go of a   
relieved Tony. " Yes it is good to be home" Wolf replied glancing towards Virginia.   
" Come there have been many happenings since your departure" Wendell said   
directing them to the table. " There are many stories to be told and much preparations   
to be made"  
  



	2. 

Chapter Two  
Past Tense  
  
The banquet table displayed some of the finest food's Virginia had ever seen in her   
entire life. The last banquet she was present at in the 4th kingdom was timid compared   
to this. Even the table appeared to be larger than the previous one. So why all the   
fuss? Virginia had a feeling whatever it was it was going to be good. Virginia was   
seated near the top on the left hand side of the Prince. Wolf eagerly pulled her seat out   
for her. A true romantic. Virginia was delighted in finally being able to get of her feet   
and relieve her back of its precious load. The walk to the mirror was long and she was   
lucky Wolf was such a gentleman and carried the baggage. Virginia felt somewhat   
vulnerable, she was conscious of her size and believed she must look like a blimp. A   
reassuring look from Wolf and all was okay. Wolf linked with her hand. He was   
beaming, smiling and looking around. Virginia felt as if she was on parade, which   
brought her back to the blimp thing.  
To Prince Wendell's right sat her father, who was currently engaged in conversation   
with one of Wendell's general's. What had her father been up these past months and   
what was so important he couldn't return?. Well she would find out soon enough, now   
the banquet was about to start. More guests had appeared and were seated along the   
table, surely not in importance, she thought. Suddenly an orchestra began playing a   
sweet melody from a balcony behind Prince Wendell's chair. The music wafted across   
the room and was intoxicating. Virginia wondered if it involved magic of some sort.   
She still had much to learn of this new land and was almost sure she never would fully   
understand everything.  
Wendell stood up and began his address. He looked different somehow, more   
confident and determined, qualities she also noted were now in her father. Wendell   
tapped on his glass and immediately his audience stopped talking and gave him their   
utmost attention. The orchestra stopped their playing and the room was blanketed   
with silence. Prince Wendell began his speech.   
" Friends and members of the court welcome to this joyous occasion. I am   
pleased to announce the return of two people who were instrumental in the rebuilding   
of the 9 kingdoms, my good friends Virginia and Wolf." There was a pause as the   
table clapped in recognition.   
Wolf stood up and bowed quickly and then promptly sat again. Virginia was   
not sure if she was expected to do likewise, instead she smiled back at the table. In   
front of her, her father smiled at her in a proud smile and winked. Virginia smiled   
back and realised how much she had missed his company. Prince Wendell continued,   
"These two great people have served our kingdoms well. They have been through so   
much and travelled far. They have faced personal danger and lost so much. Our debt   
to them can never be repaid. In recognition of their sacrifices I am bestowing upon   
then the titles of lord and lady of the court. This is but a small recognition of their   
services." Prince Wendell paused a moment and stared down the ground.   
Virginia was perplexed by this act and she believed so did everyone. Finally   
Prince Wendell continued,  
"When I was trapped in dog form I was vulnerable and stripped of all my   
princely benefits. These three journeyed along with and restored me to my true form.   
Along that journey I learnt many things and visited various places, all with a royal   
welcome. And what I saw slightly disturbed me . the people of our kingdoms need our   
guidance. As their rulers we have failed them and I plan on rectifying that. From   
today onward myself and general Lewis will be implementing new policies and plans   
in running the nine kingdoms. I say the nine kingdoms as a whole and that is   
including the troll kingdom. At general Lewis's wishes I released the three children of   
the deceased troll king, relish, and allowed them the chance to rebuild their kingdom.   
As a result the new rulers have asked for our help and I have decided to give them   
some. This will allow the troll kingdom to unite with us. Many of you here still don't   
trust troll's and rightly so. Trolls are not renowned for their loyalty and   
trustworthiness. But we must do our best to strengthen the kingdoms in these dark   
times. To give details of our plans is general Tony Lewis ." prince Wendell finished   
and gestured at Tony.   
Virginia was surprised by these announcements and her father a general, oh   
god she thought what next?   
Tony stood up and the table slowly began clapping, obviously shocked at the   
princes radical speech. Still Tony stood with confidence and moved towards the wall   
behind Wendell chair. Tony pulled a curtain to reveal a large map of the nine   
kingdoms, except they were in different colours. Virginia was both intrigued and   
embarrassed, here her father was implementing radical plans and not doing bad either.   
Tony began in a large voice that filled the hall.   
" members of the court I present to you the 9 kingdoms renewal project".   
People sat in astonishment and Virginia felt almost like laughing but this was her   
fathers big moment and she could not spoil it. Tony began his speech as courtiers   
placed booklets to each member of the table. Virginia stifled a laugh and this time it   
took much effort. So for the next half an hour Virginia's father outlined his plans and   
went through very technical explanations of the project. After a while Virginia began   
to see the effort her father had put into it and how it actually made sense. Tony   
concluded his speech to a rapturous applause and a standing ovation from everyone   
bar Virginia. Tony returned to his seat and immediately Prince Wendell started to talk   
to him. Virginia could not overhear their conversation but saw both men were very   
friendly.  
Wolf who was still munching on a leg of turkey stopped eating for a moment   
to ask her what all that meant. Virginia replied simply. " I don't know either". They   
both smiled and their eyes met and Virginia became lost in his eyes. This may have   
lasted the duration of the meal had Prince Wendell not interrupted them. " so my dear   
Virginia, how did you find your fathers speech?" Virginia was caught of guard. "   
what?, sorry I did not hear you" the prince repeated his question and for the next few   
minutes he quizzed Virginia. Finally he stopped and addressed the table.   
"Members of the court, beseech you to enter into the dance hall as the   
festivities are about to begin."  
One by one the members of the court filed out of the room and into the dance   
hall. Wolf helped Virginia up out of her seat. Suddenly Virginia realised that only   
herself, Wolf, her father and Wendell were in the room. Funny that this was the first   
time the four friends had been alone together since their adventure. Virginia felt   
somewhat out of place in the presence of Wendell. She had some time ago realised the   
fact that Wendell was royalty even if she did not understand this land. Wolf was first   
to talk.   
"Hello grandpa, since when did you become a general". Wolf boomed.  
He relished in calling her father that and she knew herself that her father did   
not fully feel comfortable about their relationship. He still had a difficult time   
imagining Virginia being pregnant. It was a hard thing for Tony to escape as Virginia   
was now nearly full term and was quite big. She sometimes felt she was having   
twins.   
The moment Virginia had left New York to go to the 4th kingdom she had   
begun to feel a loss. New York was no longer her home and it saddened her deeply to   
think so. Her father had already said that new York held no reason for him to return.   
He had said he had a second chance, to become someone important and make a   
difference. Wolf felt out of place in new York and had openly asked Virginia to live   
with him in the 9 kingdoms. He had told her of his dream to have a nice cottage by the   
lake. A place where he could grow his own food and not fear hatred from people. This   
occurred many times as they walked through the park. His conversations often swayed   
to reveal facets of wolf Virginia had never expected. Wolf had shown her a side of   
himself that made Virginia fall more in love with him. Wolf had cared for her and had   
exhibited a sensitivity that helped Virginia cope with her pregnancy and the loss of   
her mother. Wolf had already asked her to marry him and she had never fully   
accepted. Surprisingly, wolf proposed to her a second time at a romantic coach ride   
through central park. This time she accepted and since then had felt herself get closer   
to wolf. She felt for the first time ever that her life had begun to gain some focus.   
Wolf would make a good husband and father.   
It was on that thought that she began to wonder how her father had coped with   
her mother's death. When she left, her father had told her he was alright, she did not   
believe this and felt some guilt for not staying with him. Perhaps together the process   
of mourning would have been easier. Secretly she knew he blamed himself for her   
leaving. This was not helped by her grandmother openly blaming him. As a result she   
had seen her father's self esteem slowly crumble. He never went out and had no   
friends to speak of. Virginia herself found that they both were each others best friends.   
Looking at him she had begun to see that he had lost weight and had a healthy glow   
she had rarely seen.  
In the room they stood each filled with questions and answers and each not   
knowing what to say first. Tony answered wolf's question.  
"After you both left, Wendell was kind enough to provide me with everything   
I wanted. But I felt I had to do something in return. I asked him if he had a job for me   
and he said he might have a position opening up soon. I had no idea what I may be   
and then I heard Wendell had expelled all of his generals. Soon after he offered me the   
job and of course, I accepted."   
Virginia was shocked by this news and wanted to know why.  
"You expelled your entire council of generals. Why?" Virginia asked Wendell.  
"I expelled them because they were more concerned with fashion than the   
development of my kingdom. After their inaction during my crisis and their failure to   
address the Queens escape, I felt they were inadequate for service any longer. Also   
your father had told me of many ideas he had in running the kingdom that intrigued   
me." Wendell replied.  
Virginia was amazed in the confidence that Wendell was exuding. Far from   
the royal brat she was accustomed to, Wendell was more focused and seemed to be   
taking to being king with a ferocious flurry of change. Strangely enough, Virginia   
believed her father was fairly capable in his new position.   
Tony stood in his smart new generals suit and Virginia felt very close to   
breaking into laughter. Virginia had begun to realise that she had yet to lose her New   
York logic and found everything here humorous in some bizarre way. Life in the nine   
kingdoms would take some adjustment, but she felt confident enough to rely on Wolf   
for support.   
"So you actually believe my father can be of use to you?" Virginia exclaimed.  
"Of course I do, otherwise I would not have offered him the position.   
Personally I had always believed that none of the generals had shown me reason not   
to do so. The generals, like myself, had inherited their roles but took them for   
granted." Wendell spoke in a sincere voice. Virginia felt compelled to argue. She had   
believed him to be just as arrogant as the generals.  
"But to be honest, I had always been under the impression that you were no   
different than those generals." she spoke rather aggressively, which surprised her   
father. Wolf had become used to this as he put it down to a mood swing. But Tony   
thought that Wendell would be offended by her remark and expected him to be angry.  
"I was guilty of that said crime. I too took my inheritance for granted and   
never thought otherwise. I always believed it was my right to be king rather than the   
privilege it is. That opinion changed as a result of my transformation. I still retained   
my arrogance and admit that I took you for granted. After a while I had begun to   
except my fate. I learned a lot from your compassion as well as seeing my kingdom   
without the frills it would usually be if I were to visit it. In the prison I saw how we   
treated prisoners and came to realise that a change was needed. When I suggested we   
review the prisons conditions as well as the kingdoms legal system, the council of   
generals thought I had gone mad. They believed things were fine the way they were   
and it was then I concluded that if I were to makes my proposed changes I would need   
fresh new minds. I believe your father will allow me to accomplish my reforms. He   
was after all incarcerated in the prison for no reason whatsoever."  
Virginia was humbled by this sincere explanation. She had never expected   
such an emotional reason and his words went some way in assuring her that her father   
was able to offer him something useful.  
At that moment the halls door opened and a servant entered. He spoke to   
Wendell and promptly left.  
"I am sorry my friends but I must take my leave of you for now. My guests are   
becoming restless and require me to start their dance. I will speak again with you later   
in private as we have much to discuss and have a great deal of planning to do.   
Goodbye for now." Wendell spoke, clearly irritated by having to cut short their   
reunion.   
He left the room through the same door the servant had come through. As he   
passed through the roar of clapping could be heard. Virginia felt sorry for him, but   
better him than her.  
Wolf put his arm around her and brought Virginia's thoughts back to her   
father.   
"So dad, what else have you gotten yourself into." Virginia sighed.  
Tony missed her voice and her nagging tone. It had been a long time since   
they had last seen each other and he was glad to have her here.  
"I have done nothing but spend my days following Wendell around on   
business and offering him some free advice.In fact I have been working since you   
both left and I think I deserve some respect." Tony spoke in his best official tone and   
held his head up. He was still as hopelessly comical in his actions as he had always   
been. That was not going to change in a few short months. No, that would require   
years of work, perhaps even decades.  
Her father made his excuses and left and then they were alone.  
"Wolf. I'm feeling tired, shall we go to our room." Virginia said as she began   
resting against a chair.  
"Of course my darling. A room has been prepared in the east wing of the   
castle. The king has been generous enough to provide us with a room. It has a   
beautiful view of the forest and the palace gardens." Wolf spoke as he began to   
rub Virginias shoulder. She groaned with satisfaction. "Come let us go now."  
Virginia smiled at him and took his hand. They linked each others arms and walked   
out of the room. The faint sound of music could still be heard as they departed.   
Virginia was in no mood or condition to join the banquet. Wolf did not care for such   
things and was more concerned for Virginia's health. He cared only for herself and   
their unborn child, a subject that weighted heavily on his mind.  
The castle was larger than Virginia had thought. She had never fully explored   
it and was not aware of this east wing. Finally, after what seemed like an age   
navigating through the labyrinthine corridors, they arrived at their room.   
When Wolf opened the door, Virginia was amazed by the size of the room. It was not   
just a bedroom but an apartment containing a sitting room, bedroom and bathroom.   
The sitting room was just as big, if not bigger than her fathers apartment. It was   
furbished with intricate detail. All the beautiful hand crafted fittings were mind   
blowing. In the middle of the room was a large hanging crystal chandelier. The   
chandelier shone with bright brilliance and illuminated the entire room in its warmth.   
To the right of them was a massive fireplace and was already lit. Virginia sat in one of   
the many chairs located around the fire. Its warmth made her even more sleepy than   
she already was. Wolf threw a large piece of wood on the fire and gazed at it as it   
burned.  
"That fire is big enough to cook a cow on it." Virginia exclaimed.   
"Could we?" Wolf gasped.   
Virginia was not quite sure if he was serious or not.  
"Of course not. I was only joking." Virginia remarked.  
"Huff-Puff." Said Wolf, obviously dissapointed or was he feigning it.  
"I think I'll head to bed now but first I want to wash up." Virginia said  
Then she headed towards the bathroom while Wolf remained at the fire, basking in   
it's warmth. Inside the bathroom Virginia found all the convinces that she had been   
accustomed to. Surprisingly this place had plumbing, perhaps her father had   
something to do with it. On second thoughts probably not.   
Virginia cleaned herself up then went to her bedroom. Her she found her bags  
which also contained her clothes. She changed into her night-dress. Leaving her   
clothes like this seemed lazy but she was tired and pregnant. Virginia slowly lay   
down on the bed. The silk sheets made her feel like she was on water, and she was   
ready to be swept away. Her eyes began to close against her will. The last thing she   
saw was Wolf watching over her.  
Upon Virginia falling asleep he pulled the bed clothes over her. He stopped   
and looked at her as she slumbered. Blowing out some of the candles, he kissed her   
forehead and made his leave. He would return soon to check on her, but first he had   
something important to do.  
  



	3. 

CHAPTER 3  
PRELUDE TO CHANGE  
The view from the balcony provided Wolf with the ability to see if Wendell or   
Tony were able to talk. Amid the mass of colour that formed the as the guests dance   
which looked like a field of flowers blowing in the wind, Wolf saw Tony at Wendell's   
side. He would seize his chance now.  
Hurriedly he walked down the stirs that came up behind Wendell's thrown.   
The music was loud now as it reached it's crescendo. Wolf tapped on Tony's   
shoulder, "I need to speak with you" Wolf said privately. Tony looked perplexed but   
nodded in agreement. Tony whispered in Wendell's ear then followed Wolf to the   
balcony. Wolf and Tony leaned against the rail and looked at the guests as they   
danced.  
"So what's up!" said Tony.  
Wolf paused for a moment as he collected his thoughts. Taking a deep breath,   
he began,  
"I want to marry Virginia."  
Tony was not surprised by this but was taken back by Wolf's sincere approach.  
"I know you want to marry her, but I am still not sure your the man for her. I   
know that you love her and she you, so I can't deny that she won't be unhappy. I want   
my grandchild to have a good father, one who is dependable. I believe you are   
sufficient for the role. Wendell has told me that wolves are extremely loyal to their   
mates and offspring. If you want my blessing, you have it." Tony smiled and put his   
hand on Wolf's shoulder. "You make her so happy, more than she has been in a long   
time. One of my reasons for my staying here was to allow Virginia to get to know you   
and gain independence. If she did not want to marry you she would have made her   
intentions clear already." Tony was still smiling. "Go for it."  
Wolf was not expecting this but welcomed it. Tony was showing himself to be   
more than just a protective father, he was becoming a friend.   
"Thank you Tony, but I was really hoping to ask for your help. Virginia seems   
saddened that we will not be married before the baby is born. As a result I would like   
to have the ceremony take place soon. I need your help in organising it as you seem   
close to Wendell now. Could you ask him to perform the ceremony?. It would mean   
so much to both Virginia and myself if he could. Lastly I would like you to be my   
best man. You have become the closest thing to a friend I have ever gotten."  
Tony was amazed by this. He was actually rather flattered by this gesture and   
the fact Wolf considered him a friend. How could he say no!.  
"Of course I will. I would be honoured to be your best man. You know that I   
can organise the best stag night you will ever see. As for Wendell, no problem, he will   
do it without question. He has taken quite a shine to the both of you and his   
experience with Virginia meant that he owes at least that much to her. Plus how can   
he say no to his best general?"  
Wolf was overjoyed by this news. This conversation was going better than all   
expectations. Wolf would marry his Virginia soon and in style. She will be ecstatic   
when she hears this.  
"That would be great. Please ask Wendell when we can have it. Oh cripes! I'm   
so excited." Wolf was beaming as he said this with overlaying emotions swarming   
around him. He grabbed Tony and hugged him.  
"Hey come on now, I must go and tell Wendell. He will be very happy with   
this news. I'll tell him now." Tony said as he struggled out of Wolf's grasp. He   
straightened his uniform and made his way towards the stairs.  
"Oh and Tony, what is a stag party. Does it have real stag at it." Wolf said   
excitedly.  
"Possibly." Tony said only now realising that Wolf might have interpreted it   
as such.  
"Yummy, I love stag." Wolf said almost drueling at the prospect of having   
some fresh stag.  
Tony left, going down the stairs and up to the king. Wolf was almost jumping  
with excitement. Virginia would be so happy, he couldn't wait to tell. He would do so   
tomorrow at breakfast. "Mmmmmm breakfast." Wolf said beginning to feel hungry,   
but his excitement was overwhelming.  
Below, Wolf could see Tony talk to Wendell and his reaction. Wendell looked   
up at the balcony where Wolf was standing and smiled. Wolf gave a small wave back.   
Then Wendell stood up and signalled to the musicians to stop playing. As soon as the   
music stopped the crowd remained still and looked towards Wendell expectantly.   
Wendell raised his hands and spoke.  
"Friends and members of the court. It is my great pleasure to announce to you  
the royal marriage of my good friends, Virginia and Wolf. This will take place in five   
days from now and I now declare that time to be one of celebration throughout all the   
kingdoms." Wendell was smiling at Wolf again but was unable to see Wolf's panic at   
his announcement.   
Virginia would not like this, after all she will be the last person to know about   
her own wedding. Below the crowd clapped then began talking among each other.   
The music began again and mirrored the joyous mood Wolf was now in. Wolf turned   
and left, leaving the guest to dance more. He himself yearned to be in Virginia   
presence once again and headed of towards their room, tail wagging behind him.  
Virginia woke up to the smell of wasted candles and sweet flowers. She rolled   
on to her side and sure enough, found Wolf resting comfortably. She stared at him for   
a while then decided to get up. As she did so he stirred and she was afraid he would   
wake. Luckily he just turned over and fell back into sleep. Tempted to open the   
curtains she opted to go to the bathroom first and perhaps have a bath. Firstly she   
wanted to order some breakfast for them and fumbled around for the kitchen bell. She   
knew what she wanted and for Wolf, any sort of meat product would suffice. Wolf did   
after all love his breakfasts of which he had many each day. Today she would order   
some bacon for him and a side helping of lamb, oh heck, every meat product on the   
menu. Finally finding the bell, she pulled on it and waited, admiring the room as she   
did so. Paintings adorned the room depicting what she believed were the five queen's.   
She became mesmerised by the picture of snow white. When Virginia had met her she   
looked beautiful anyway, but this picture displayed a woman of such attractiveness   
that the two would not look alike. She had often wondered what things these queen's   
knew that allowed them to unite the kingdoms. She had talked with Cinderella after   
her mother had died and she had seemed very intelligent but was obviously becoming   
affected by her old age. That was another aspect of the queen's that made them so   
magical, their age. Most of them had live for over 150 years, more than anyone In her   
world had done. Cinderella alone was said to be around 250 years old. Would they   
live so long she began to wonder?.   
As she lay in deep thought, a gentle knock at the door signalled the arrival of the   
waiters with their food. She would have no need to wake Wolf as the smell would do   
the job even better. The waiters placed the food on the table in the centre of the room.   
Virginia thanked them and they left. Virginia sat down and began by pouring herself a   
nice cup of hot tea. It was too bad that they had no coffee here, granted she would not   
drink anyway as a result of her pregnancy. After a few minutes Wolf arose and came   
following his nose. He had tousled hair and a nasty five o'clock shadow. He came   
around behind her chair and put his hands on her shoulders, bending down to give her   
a kiss on the cheek. She returned this kiss and he sat down.  
"Morning my little lamb, how do you feel?" said Wolf as he began to gather   
an increasing amount of food on his plate.  
"I'm feeling great. A little bit groggy but altogether fine. I had a great sleep   
and the little chap has I believe not woken up himself. When did you go to bed, I hope   
you didn't stay up too long." Virginia said sipping her tea.   
Wolf was already making headway through his meal and was quietly   
munching his food. Wolf thought that now would be the best time to tell Virginia the   
news before someone else did. Taking one last swallow of his food he stopped.   
Taking her hand in his own and gazing into her eyes began,  
"Virginia my darling. I have some great news to tell you."  
"Well what is it then." Said Virginia as she became infected by Wolfs   
excitement.  
"I asked King Wendell if he would be able to marry us and he agreed, isn't   
that great?" Wolf was beginning to feel that she may not like the idea, but would not   
stop now.  
Virginia was very elated with the news and hugged Wolf.  
"That's great. I'm so happy. Wolf I love you so much." Virginia was finally   
beginning to feel that her life was going somewhere. She was getting married to the   
most caring and sensitive man she had ever known, and was having a child that she   
knew would be special. Now the story was complete and she would be wed by her   
friend the king.  
"Come we must tell my father, he will be most pleased." She was now   
dragging Wolf out of his seat. He was reluctant to do so and needed to explain to her   
why.  
"I have already spoken to Tony and he has given us his blessing. I also asked   
him to be my best man."  
Virginia was puzzled that Wolf had already chosen to talk to her father, and   
was further elated in her fathers response. But she wondered about him being Wolf's   
best man.  
"How can my father be your best man, he has to lead me down the aisle.?" She   
said seriously hoping not to offend Wolf to much.  
Wolf had already anticipated this and was prepared.  
"Don't worry. He can perform both duties at the same time. Indeed it will be   
beneficial to the ceremony." Wolf explained.  
Virginia realised that Wolf had already thought this out and she respected his   
decision as the right one.   
"I guess that it would. To be honest I'm surprised that you chose my father. I   
know Wendell could not as he is performing it, so could you not   
ask………………….!" Her silence answered her question. She had not realised that   
Wolf had no one to ask other than these two. She felt stupid for not understanding   
this. She now knew that she would have to share her father and Tony would have to   
perform both duties. Actually her father would feel important having to perform the   
two jobs. Wolf just nodded in response.  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't know that you had no one to ask." She apologised.  
"Don't worry. I have never been close to other people as much as I have with   
you, Tony and Wendell. I always distrusted humans, until I met you. I'm just glad that   
I'm going to marry my true love." Wolf responded without putting Virginia down.   
"Look we can share him, okay?" Virginia asked.  
"Great. Now I can eat the stag that Tony is getting for me for my stag night. it   
sounds delicious and a perfect wedding present." Wolf said with eagerness. Virginia   
laughed at Wolfs misinterpretation.   
"What?" asked Wolf puzzled by Virginia's response.   
"Oh nothing. A New York joke." She answered.  
"Oh and there is something else, something you may not like so much." Wolf   
said rather sheepishly.  
"Why, what is it? You can tell me anything now." Virginia was apprehensive   
and a little bit afraid of what he had to say.  
"Well, King Wendell has scheduled the ceremony for four days from now."   
Wolf winced and closed his eyes awaiting her backlash.  
"FOUR DAYS!. Is he crazy? I have so much planning to do and I need a dress   
and……….oh my god, I'm getting married in four days. Oh Wolf."  
She grabbed him again. Wolf opened his eyes.  
"So your not angry?." Wolf asked.  
"Of course not. I am getting married to the best husband a woman could want   
in a castle in a magical world. It's like a dream come true. "Virginia said full of   
excitement and emotions. life was now verging on perfect.  
Wolf was practically jumping around with joy as Virginia tidied away their   
clothing. She was just as excited as Wolf was but was wary of having a wedding in   
the fourth kingdom. Pausing for a moment, Virginia went out onto the window   
balcony to look at the scenery. In front of her was the great expanse of the fourth   
kingdom, which stretched as far as the eye could see and then some. Virginia's   
thoughts were interrupted by the hustle and bustle of carriages below her as they went   
to the forecourt. She wondered what the reason for this flurry of activity was for. It hit   
her like a bolt from above and she went into full panic mode.   
"They're all here for my wedding!." Virginia whispered to herself. Wolf came   
out to her.  
"Did you say something my dear?" Wolf said. His hearing was amazing as he   
could here her from inside, even above the noise of the carriages. She was still   
panicking.  
"Wolf. All these people have come for our wedding, haven't they?. "She   
asked.  
"Well Wendell did say that it was a royal wedding, so only naturally people   
are excited and royal guests from all the nine kingdoms are coming. Why, does that   
bother you?. oh Huff Puff, I should have told Wendell not to but I didn't think he   
would. Stupid Wolf, stupid." Wolf was beginning to fret believing he had displeased   
his Virginia. She needed to set his mind at ease as Wolf was always beating himself   
up. It pained Virginia to see him like this.  
"No Wolf, it's not that bad, it's just overwhelming. Your plan is perfect, but   
all I want is to marry the man I love, you." Virginia was finding herself wanting to   
just take Wolf and leave everything behind. She smiled at him and ran her fingers   
through his hair. He perked up a little and smiled back. Virginia gave him a kiss and   
Wolf grabbed her and gave her a long passionate kiss. This lasted for an eternity that   
stretched into both their futures. The world meant nothing to them now, only the   
moment mattered now, this one supreme moment. Wolf still had the ability to ignite   
her heart and leave her lingering in the moment. They separated like a strip of paper   
being torn, each not complete without the other part.  
For the next hour the two lovers stood together watching the events going on.   
They really paid no attention to anything except each other. For the first time since   
they returned, they had some quality time alone together and the both enjoyed the   
chance to do so. The moment was crystallised by the beautiful sonnet that her ring   
was singing. They two lovers looked out onto the lands, seeing their future as husband   
and wife, and as parents. They spoke little as words were not necessary, they had   
developed their own language, one only they spoke and understood.  
Their moment was only broken by the arrival of a servant to tell them that   
King Wendell wanted to speak to them. They both, arm in arm, went to the kings   
throne room where Wendell usually was found. Here there was decorations being   
hung up and in the centre of this fashion maelstrom was Tony. The room was awash   
with white drapes and red carpets.  
"Dad, what are you up to?" Virginia asked her father as she watched in   
amazement as her dream began to become reality.  
Tony had not noticed their entrance as he was far to busy directing the   
decorators who were not used to Tony's 'radical designs' and were finding it difficult   
to translate Tony's ideas into reality.  
"How's my little girl doing," Tony said as he stretched his hands out, "So   
what do you think?"  
Virginia had fallen I love with the room and its decorations. She was ecstatic   
with her fathers approach.  
"It's amazing. It's so beautiful. Thanks dad." Virginia said as she gave Tony a   
big hug. Tony was overjoyed with Virginia being so happy. He was glad that she liked   
his plans and he knew she would like the finished product.  
"Yes, Tony, thanks for all your help." Wolf said fighting the temptation to hug   
Tony himself. Wolf was already starting to see that this wedding would truly be   
spectacular. Virginia would have the best wedding ceremony ever held in the 9   
kingdoms.  
"Well, wait until you see it with the flowers. It will blow you away" Tony said   
as he gestured at some of the samples he had on a table. This acted as a temporary   
desk for him. Scattered across it were various seating plans and guest lists. Virginia   
was shocked by the amount of quests.  
"Oh my god! 435 people are coming. But I don't know any of them."  
Tony had anticipated this response and had formulated a response.  
"That figure is only temporary and Wendell still has yet to give me anymore,   
so I'm only expecting about 400." Tony said as if it were only natural to have so   
many guests.   
"What!" Virginia shrieked.  
"It is after all a royal wedding. This is sort of amount is expected and   
expected. Wendell is obligated to invite all members of the court as well as in other   
kingdoms." Tony replied.   
Virginia shrugged it of. The important thing was that she was finally going to   
marry Wolf. The fact that she had to do so in front of so much people bothered her.   
She was already getting nervous/  
"Don't worry my fair Virginia, I shall be with you every step of the way."   
Wolf spoke. He too was nervous but would put on a brave face for her.  
"See Virginia, it will be just fine. No hitches, I promise." Tony said.  
"Fine then. If you promise." Virginia responded.  
"Here let me show you some of the flowers I'm going to use." Tony said,   
picking up a bunch and handing them to Virginia.  
"These flowers are incredible. I've never seen such beautiful colours on   
flowers before." Virginia said as she smelt a flower that resembled a purple rose. It   
smelt like a cherry or at least that was the closest to it as Virginia could describe.   
Virginia then began to wonder for what reason her father was doing this.  
"So dad, why are you really doing this?" Virginia asked Tony.  
Tony was almost insulted by this but took the remark in his stride.  
"Well, my baby is only going to get married once and I will be damned if its   
not going to special. Plus I am the brides father and have certain obligations. I'm not   
going to let these clowns ruin your big day." Tony said in a hushed tone. He was   
proud of his plans and his daughter.  
"And I really want to show these guys that we New Yorkers can really throw a   
party. Wendell will rue the day he argued against me. Oh yes." Tony said with severe   
pride.  
Virginia found it humorous that he was taking it so personal. She just believed   
her dad had seen to many television weddings and wanted to maze the court with his   
'original' designs.  
"These people don't know what their in for" she joked.   
For the next 20 minutes her father showed them in extreme detail and on many   
occasions had acted as a translator to Wolf about her fathers creative genius. After a   
while Tony had become so involved with his paperwork that the two lovers decided to   
leave.   
"Sorry to interrupt your work but I had hoped to see the gardens sometime   
today." Virginia said with a slight sarcastic tone. Luckily for them her father realised   
this almost immediately and did not seem that offended by it.  
"Well I am so sorry to be holding you up but I thought you might be remotely   
interested in your own wedding." Tony said flailing his arms and acting mad. This   
disguise quickly disintegrated into a big smile. "I understand completely and realise   
that I do become rather boring. Now go and leave or you may become trapped here   
forever." Tony joked.   
"Lets go now my love as I fear he may be speaking the truth." Wolf mused.  
Virginia smiled and was glad to see that her father and Wolf were getting along   
finally.   
"Thanks for understanding dad. Don't worry, we will drop by on our away   
back and you can resume. Bye." Virginia said before she and Wolf slowly left.  
  
  



	4. 

CHAPTER 4  
TRANQUILITY  
  
They walked into the palace gardens located at the back of the castle. To call it a   
garden was diminishing the enormity of its size, the garden was as big as Central Park   
and even included a lake. Slowly they moved down the ascending steps onto a gravel   
pathway that stretched down to the lake side to a small dock area.  
"Gosh, it's so beautiful and so……big!" Virginia exclaimed, "I only wanted to   
go for a short stroll not a hike." She joked.  
"Don't worry we won't stray to far from the castle." Wolf assured her. "Here   
let's go down to look at the lake, I here its spectacular in the spring."  
Virginia agreed and allowed Wolf to lead the way. Wolf did not move that fast   
and walked at the same speed as Virginia which was not very fast. Along the side of   
the path were carefully arranged floral designs that were comprised of flowers   
Virginia had never seen before. The flowers emitted a perfume collectively that   
Virginia had never smelt before. Some of the flowers were very odd indeed with some   
of them even singing. This rather unique bunch were arranged around a large fountain   
that acted as the junction between four different paths that cut the garden area into   
quadrants. The flowers hummed in unison and Virginia felt very strange stopping to   
listen to flowers singing.  
"These flowers are they actually singing?" Virginia asked.  
"Why of course they are, have you never heard of the singing flowers of   
Cinderella." Wolf answered and in doing so raised another question from Virginia.  
"Well surprisingly I have not and why are they named after Cinderella?"   
Virginia asked.  
"Well, after Cinderella married she was travelling through the forest with her   
husband on a hunting trip. As legend has it Cinderella became compelled to stop at a   
cluster of flowers for no apparent reason. Here she found a sole singing flower which   
was singing only a whisper. The flower was scared by the humans and was trying to   
hide. Cinderella saw this and assured it that it had nothing to fear. Cinderella then dug   
the flower up and brought it back to the castle. She finally planted it here at this very   
spot where it flowered and blossomed for over two hundred years. These flowers can   
be found only here. Many have searched the whole nine kingdoms and found none.   
Cinderella has looked after them and has given them protection from those who see   
them as a means to make money, believe me that these are very sought after." Wolf   
explained as Virginia listened intently.  
"So how come you know all of this?" Virginia wondered.  
"A guy a knew in prison told me. He was in there as result of him trying to   
steal one. Luckily he didn't have time to pluck one as that results in a penalty of   
death." Wolf answered. Virginia was astonished by this, such a harsh penalty.  
"That seems a bit over the top for something like that." Virginia said.  
Wolf nodded in agreement, although he had yet to become accustomed to Virginia   
large capacity for compassion he agreed with her in this case.  
"That's the law and the guards are quick to enforce it. Killing a sheep or lamb   
doesn't have such a penalty as you are either fined or sent to prison for a few months."  
Wolf said, obviously this was a subject that he knew much about.   
"That's seems unbalanced somewhat. People say the judicial system in   
America is harsh, this place is worse." Virginia mused.  
"They are very harsh and they're particularly harsh against wolves. They leave   
us to wallow in prison for a lot longer. There isn't a wolf alive that hasn't been in   
prison." Wolf spoke angrily.   
"I suppose you would know. Not that it's anything to be ashamed of as I have   
seen 4th kingdom justice in action." Virginia added.   
This just showed Wolf how compassionate Virginia could be. It was one thing   
Wolf could rely on Virginia to do and that was that she did not judge him for being a   
Wolf. How else could anyone love a Wolf?  
After a few minutes listening to the flowers and their singing they continued   
on their way. Again the path was lined with flowers and provided some great viewing   
as they travelled. At one stage Wolf bent down and picked one for her.  
"Here you are my love, a flower as beautiful as you are." Wolf said handing   
her the flower and bowing.   
"Why thank you kind sir." Virginia replied as she took the flower from him.   
The flower was very beautiful and was coloured with all the colour of the rainbow. It   
smelt heavenly. In recognition of his gift she gave him a kiss and he seemed more   
grateful for it than she was for the flower.  
After what seemed like an age they arrived at the dock at the side of the lake.   
the lake was more beautiful than Wolf had pertained it to be. The lake was unspoilt   
and crystal clear. Virginia was very tired and wanted to find a place to rest. There was   
a few people along the dock, most sitting in the many boats moored there.   
Wolf had finally gotten her down to the lake and would finally be able to get   
them alone together and without distraction. His plan was to take a boat and drift   
around the lake. A simple but very affective plan and one that he believed Virginia   
would like.  
"So do you want to take a boat trip?" Wolf asked Virginia.  
"I don't know, I'm very tired and would rather rest or go back to the castle."   
Virginia replied.   
"You can rest in the boat and I will row so you won't have to." He countered.  
"If you put it that way, lets go." Virginia smiled.  
Wolf took her to a boat moored at the front of the dock. It was small but was   
beautifully crafted with a canopy and padding inside. It looked very comfortable and v  
Virginia was eager to sit down. Wolf hopped down into the boat and helped lower her   
into it. The boat was very stable and Virginia sat down at the bow of the boat. Wolf   
assumed the position at the stern and picked up a rod and pushed the boat slowly out.  
The boat slowly drifted outwards and Virginia allowed her hand to drag along   
in the river. Wolf in slow sweeping motions pushed the rod into the lake bed giving   
them momentum. The sun was directly overhead and Virginia felt the heat on her   
face. Virginia retreated to the shade of the canopy where it was cooler. She turned to   
see how Wolf was. To her amusement he was combating the suns effects by wearing   
the sunglasses that she had brought him in New York. These made him look sexier in   
Virginia's opinion and where turning out to be more than just for her enjoyment.   
"So you brought the sunglasses that I gave you." Virginia asked Wolf.  
"I know how much you like them and they make me look sexier." Wolf   
replied. Virginia wondered if Wolf could secretly read minds. Perhaps he would know   
what she was going to ask next but this was dismissed after no reply for two minutes.   
Instead Virginia had to express herself more vocally for him to understand.  
"I'm starving, perhaps we should head back. Maybe we can catch some   
lunch!" Virginia said feeling the craving for pickles, except she believed they had   
none here.  
"Don't worry as I have come prepared." Wolf replied tying the rod to the boat   
before reaching underneath the seat.  
"Here we go." Wolf said as he pulled out a picket basket. He opened it to   
reveal an array of food and drink. Virginia smiled realising that Wolf had all this   
planned out, this made her feel silly that she had not noticed the signs. Oh well she   
was hungry and so was the baby. Virginia dived into the basket pulling out a   
sandwich. It contained chicken, lettuce and cheese, her favourite.  
"I hope you like it, I had the kitchen prepare it especially for us." Wolf said   
beaming and looking for Virginia's approval.  
"I should have known you were up to something." Virginia said "I love the   
sandwich, it's absolutely gorgeous. Thanks."   
"Well I can't take all the credit for it, the good people of the palace kitchen   
deserve the praise for this scrumptious feast." Wolf said biting into a chicken leg.  
He moved beside her and they sat talking about their imminent wedding and   
eating. Their conversation was only broken by the arrival of two swans. They moved   
up to the side of the boat, near Virginia. She was surprised by there arrival and had   
not known there were any swans in the nine kingdoms.   
"They're beautiful." Virginia said, "I wonder what they want?"  
"Why don't you ask them?" Wolf answered.  
"What!" Virginia said amazed at his remark.  
"Just ask them." Wolf repeated.  
Virginia was stilled confused by his answer. 'What the hell' she thought.  
"Hello Swans, what is it you want" She said sarcastically, looking smugly at   
Wolf.   
"Hello, may we have some of your bread, please." The swan replied.  
Virginia turned swiftly around and stared at the swan with her face dropped.  
"Sorry, what did you say?" Virginia asked again.  
"May we have some bread please." The swan repeated.  
Virginia still could not believe it, she was talking to a swan and it was talking back.   
She looked at Wolf who just shrugged his shoulders. He knew they talked and was   
playing with her.  
"Sure" Virginia said to the swan grabbing a few slices of bread from the   
basket, breaking them up and handing them to the swans.  
"Thank you, that is very kind." The swan said to Virginia. "My name is Elken   
and this is my mate, Frell."  
Virginia was becoming more and more freaked out by this. They have names   
and are also a couple.  
"Hi, my name is Virginia and this is my mate, Wolf." Virginia said.  
"Hi." Wolf said waving to them.  
The swans continued to gobble the bread and Virginia thought that they may   
need more.  
"Would you like some more bread, we have plenty to spare." Virginia asked   
them.  
"Oh we're fine, thanks." The swan replied, "We better go now, the others will   
be getting worried. Bye." The swan said as it began to swim off.  
Virginia waved goodbye to them and then quickly turned to Wolf who was   
still munching on a drumstick.  
"Wolf." She shouted, "Why didn't you tell me swans could talk?"   
"I thought you knew, there were swans in your world." Wolf answered.  
"Yes, but they don't talk." Virginia said still rather annoyed at Wolf.  
"How was I supposed to know that. I thought all swans could talk." Wolf said.  
This sort of comment only furthered Virginia's anger, that had been a very   
embarrassing moment with the swans and she had hoped for some backup from Wolf.  
Instead Wolf was having a great laugh at her expense and she was inching closer to   
pushing him into the lake. This was only averted by the presence of another boat and   
its occupant who was furiously paddling towards them. He was a small man and it   
was Virginia's guess that he was one of King Wendell's many butlers.  
This theory proved correct as the man drifted alongside them and introduced   
himself as her fathers aide. He had come to ask them what colour carpeting they   
wanted, of course her father was smart enough to send all 50 coloured samples with   
the poor man. So she looked through them half heartedly and told the man that   
whatever her father choose she would go with. It made her feel bad that he had come   
all the way out here for nothing, except Virginia was in no mood to become involved   
with her wedding preparations and the inevitable conflicts between herself and her   
father. Deep down she had never had a doubt that her father would disappoint in   
producing a perfect wedding considering the wealth of resources and materials he had   
at his disposal.   
So the butler left with a face that did not betray his hurt and Wolf and Virginia   
returned to doing absolutely nothing. Wolf dug the pole deep into the lake floor and   
pushed with all his strength giving them an increased distance from the shore. The   
lake was massive and had many islands dotted around them. Wolf weaved the boat   
around them and settled under a weeping willow, hiding them away from the real   
world. Here Wolf came and sat beside Virginia and she placed her head in his lap. The   
singing ring which normally would remain unheard, was audible in the quietness. Its   
sweet chime now becoming synominous with the happiest moments of their lives. The   
sound of the ring and Wolf's heart beating were lulling Virginia into sleep and she did   
nothing to offer in resistance. Wolf cradled her as she did and smiled. They were safe   
here and he knew so he could relax a little, but not too much. Even with Wolf on   
guard he could not protect Virginia from her own mind.  
  
  



	5. 

CHAPTER 5  
Warning  
Virginia found herself in a the banquet hall. The hall was decorated with many   
beautiful flowers and drapes. The hall was filled with people that Virginia knew from   
both worlds. Her co. workers from the grill, her grandmother and even the Murray   
family. From the 9 kingdoms were the trolls, Acorn, Clay Face, and all the people she   
had befriended along the way, even the village idiot from Little Lamb Village.  
Virginia saw Wendell was at the top of the room on his throne, wearing a   
massive jewel encrusted crown on his head. To Wendell's side was her father Tony,   
who had a white lab coat on and was holding a toaster in his hand. It was then she   
realised that everyone was looking at her, emotionless. There was no sound except for   
the clap of Virginia's shoes as she walked up to Wendell. Behind her she heard a   
growl and turned to see Wolf chained to the wall. He looked so sad and Virginia   
wanted to go help him but was unable to stop walking towards the Throne.When she   
reached it, Wendell vacated it and ushered her into it. Wendell removed his crown and   
placed it on her head. The crowd stood up and clapped, except Virginia heard only   
one clap and that was from an old man in a robe. He had white hair and a large stick   
with a dragons head carved on it. Its eyes were two red rubies that when she looked   
into them burned in intensity. Then she heard Wolf growl again and again tried to   
help him but the throne was like a magnet. She turned to look at the man again but he   
was gone.   
That was when she heard the sound of a child crying. It was not in this room   
and she wanted to know what it was. She found herself compelled to find the source   
of the crying. To her surprise she was able to get up, as she did so the crown fell from   
her head and smashed on the hard floor. She ran to help Wolf first but he was no   
longer in the room. Then she tried to find her father, finding him in his old lounge   
chair from their apartment in Manhattan. She pulled at him but he stared blankly at   
her. She pulled at his arm but he still did not move. She could not wait, she had to find   
Wolf and where the crying was coming from. Virginia finally found Wendell but he   
had reverted to a dog and followed her. It was better than nothing as she did not want   
to journey alone. She tried to follow the sound of the crying but was unable to pin   
point it. She cried out for Wolf but he still did not answer.  
Virginia had not realised that she was heading to the royal crypt but that was   
where the crying was coming from. She pushed the door open and found her mother   
holding the baby.  
"Mother" Virginia said  
"Hello my daughter" The queen said, "you have such a beautiful child."  
Virginia had not realised that this was her baby and she tried to see it but it was   
wrapped in clothing which hid its face.  
"The child is in danger and you can do nothing to stop it being lost." The   
queen said.  
"What?" Virginia said, "By who?"  
"You have already seen them and you will need the help of others to find your   
child. My mirrors are now yours. Use them or all will be lost." The queen said.  
Before Virginia could ask her more questions, she woke up gasping for air and   
surprising Wolf.  
"Wolf" Virginia screamed.  
"I'm here." Wolf said as he grabbed hold of her.  
"Oh Wolf, I just had the strangest dream. My mother was there and I couldn't   
find you. And.!" Virginia said quickly "She said our child was in danger and that he   
would be lost. She said there was nothing we could do."  
"Well she won't get near our child, I'll protect it from her." Wolf said with a   
voice of fury that Virginia had never seen before.  
"No. Its not my mother who is stealing our child it's some one else." Virginia   
said still in shock. "She was warning me about it."   
It was all to much for Virginia and she fainted in Wolf's arms. Wolf laid her   
out onto the boat and placed a blanket over her. He jumped up and grabbed the pole,   
pushing it hard into the lake bed. The boat quickly moved out from under the Willow   
tree and speed back to the dock. Wolf was scared not just for Virginia but also for   
their unborn child. If what Virginia said was true then they were in for some troubled   
times. Wolf prayed that it was all just some horrible nightmare, unfortunately this   
nightmare was about to become reality.  
In their new home, she lay in their bed. He had become accustomed to   
watching over her, except without the worry or the fear. The perfect moment broke to   
become a tidal wave of pain.  
His arms were in severe pain, his mind not recognising, refusing its hurtful   
message. Stunned servants at the palace had carried her to their room. Had they not   
helped, Wolf would have carried her no further, the pain was already too great. A   
doctor had been sent for, her magic yet to heal. She told him not to worry, that she   
was going to be fine. What else was their to do but wait and worry, and blame.  
An invisible enemy had struck his fair Virginia down. A predator he could not   
hunt, could not protect her from. In his mind he felt he had betrayed, neglected his   
duties. As lover, as father, he could not forgive.  
Tony came rushing into the room, sweating and breathing heavily. His hands   
gripped the door frame as he scoured the room. Wolf moved to meet him.  
"Tony, I'm so glad your here, its Virginia, she fainted." Wolf said anticipating   
his questions, knowing that they were not enough, for Tony or himself.  
"What, she fainted. Oh thank god." Tony said with such relief. "I came here as   
soon as I could, I thought there was something wrong with the baby."  
"It's all right, the baby and Virginia are fine. The doctor said she should wake   
up soon." Wolf said looking at Virginia as she slept.   
"What happened, why did she faint?" Tony asked Wolf.  
"She was asleep on the boat and had a strange dream. When she woke up she   
started to ramble about the queen. Wolf answered.  
"The queen, Christine did this?" Tony said growing increasingly worried.  
"No I don't think so. Virginia said she was warning her. She said our child   
was in danger." Wolf said making Tony more concerned.  
Tony moved over to Virginia, pressing his hand against her face. Her cheeks   
were warm and soft against his skin. His concern was not only born from his fatherly   
love but from his previous experience. Christine had almost killed Virginia when she   
was a child, she narrowly escaped. Was the queen responsible for this, had she   
attempted to exact her bloody revenge.  
Tony held his tears well, a technique he had learned over time. He could not   
face a world without Virginia, she was all he had. Now she was pregnant and had the   
chance at a good life. He did not want that possibility ruined.  
"Tell me what happened. I want every detail. I will not allow her harm." Tony   
whispered into Wolf's ear. It was assertive and contained a hint of anger. Wolf   
nodded in agreement. Checking Virginia was all right, he followed Tony out into the   
hall. Wolf replayed the entire event back to Tony. Afterwards he left feeling satisfied   
that Virginia would recover. Tony went commanding Wolf to look after her, he would   
have done so anyway.  
Wolf returned to the bedroom which cradled his lover. It was warm from the   
glorious fire built in the room. It was now nearing midnight and his worry increased   
with each stroke of the hand. His eyes burned her stricken image into the fabric of his   
soul.  
Wendell had visited earlier, expressing his grief and concern. It was heartfelt   
and truthful. Wolf's ears still rang with his sentiment. He left flowers and his love.  
It passed midnight and sped towards one, midway she woke. Wolf was at her   
side, waiting to hear her tender reassuring voice. She was groggy and complained of   
head pains. He helped her to sit upwards, his gentle touch a welcome to her restless   
sleep. Her voice was worn and dry, he fetched he refreshing water.  
"How do you feel, my love." Wolf whispered gently, afraid his voice would   
hurt her with its loudness.  
"I feel terrible. I have such a huge headache." Virginia responded. Her voice   
etched her discomfort on him.  
"Here drink some of this," he said pouring a purple liquid, "It is medicine   
from the royal doctor."  
Virginia drank the mysterious liquid with misguided apprehension. Its sweet   
taste made her feel better almost immediately.  
"How long have I been asleep?" Virginia asked.  
"About ten hours." Wolf said.  
"That long," Virginia exclaimed, "I still feel so tired."  
"That is probably the medicine." Wolf assured.  
Virginia and Wolf sat uneasy for a while as they wondered what to do next.   
Virginia was still feeling rather ill, and Wolf was afraid to upset her anymore. Wolf   
poured himself a glass of water. Virginia was the first to break the silence.  
"Wolf, that dream felt so real," Virginia said, " If it is true, we have to   
prepare."  
"How can we protect ourselves from an enemy we don't know of." Wolf   
answered.  
"I can help with that." Wendell's voiced boomed across the room. Virginia   
and Wolf had not noticed his entrance, Wolf felt annoyed he had beaten his guard.  
"Wendell, I'm so glad to see you." Virginia said.  
"As I am you," Wendell returned, "I hope you are feeling better!"  
"Much better, thanks to the doctor medicine." Virginia said.   
Wendell crossed the room and stood beside Wolf. He was wearing a beautiful blue   
coloured suit that expressed his stately position. He wore medals upon its surface that   
made him all the more impressive. While Wolf looked calm, Wendell was. His face   
displayed only happiness.  
"Do not worry about the supposed threat, I have already selected a guardian   
for you." Wendell said. His words brought in a large man. He was well built and   
towered above even Wendell. He wore a red suit which was covered by the picture of   
a dragon. On his back he carried a metal shield that shone in the glow of the fire. A   
belt around his waist bore on it a sheathed sword. Standing beside the doorway he   
looked majestic and formidable.   
Wolf was uneasy in his presence, Virginia saw him twitch and scratch his   
forehead.  
"I present to you my greatest knight, Wyndorf." Wendell said. The knight   
bowed but did not speak.  
"He is from a long line of great knights that have served my family well over   
the centuries," Wendell said, "If anyone can defeat this enemy, it is him."  
"Thank you for your help, but this seems a bit over the top." Virginia said.  
All three men stared blankly at Virginia, her expression was new to them and   
they did not understand its meaning.   
"I mean it seems a bit unnecessary, it may have just been a nightmare."   
Virginia explained. The blankness disappeared from their faces.  
"In my experience a dream is a premonition for events that will occur,"   
Wendell said, "It may prove lucky that you have been given such forewarning."   
  
  



End file.
